callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RP: Hunted
Synopsis The year is 2017. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Task Force 141 members, the survivors, are being hunted down, chased, ratted out, and killed. They are far and few between, and under cover of plain sight. The United States military is in the operation to hunt them down, but are distracted with the war against Russia, though Shadow Company is hunting them down. All the nations from the participants of the 141 have backed out of support. The TF141 are in deep trouble. Choose your side. Join the hunt. Character List Post your character list like shown. Note that attachments and weapons do not have to be from the game, but are recommended, and that weapons must match their alliance, e.g., no Rangers using AK-47s. They must use what they use. The TF 141 uses a wide variety of weapons, and Shadow Company usually use digital ACRs, SCAR-Hs, or M240s. Do your research. Minor characters don't have to be listed. You can list etc. on characters list. EM117 Alexander Domiguez Alignment: 75th Ranger Reg., 2nd Ranger Battalion Nationality: Latino Weapons of Choice: M4A1 w/ Holographic sight and Foregrip, USP. 45. Extra Items: iPod, pictures of family. Gear: US Army Rangers BDU, boots and vest, Shemagh, Balaclava, helmet, goggles, kneepads, holsters, etc. Callsign/Nickname: None. Specialty: Rifleman Rank: Sergeant Marc Roland Alignment: Task Force 141/SAS Nationality: British Weapons of Choice: G36C /w Holographic sight and Heartbeat sensor, M1911. Extra Items: Keychain with a literal dogtag, and picture of dog. Gear: TF141 Brazilian gear, balaclava, helmet, goggles, kneepad (1), holsters, gloves, etc. Callsign/Nickname: Reaper Specialty: Designated Marksman Rank: Lieutenant Andy Geake Alignment: Task Force 141 Nationality: British Weapons of Choice: ACR /w Holographic sight and Heartbeat sensor, M9. Extra Items: Keys to a demolished Camaro. Gear: TF141 Brazilian gear, goggles, holsters, gloves, cap /w Australian flag, etc. Callsign/Nickname: Trojan Specialty: Close Quarters Rank: Lieutenant Logan Callaghan Alignment: Shadow Company Nationality: Caucasian Weapons of Choice: SCAR-H /w ACOG scope Extra Items: None Gear: Shadow Company Uniform and gear, Night Vision Goggles, Balaclava, Headset Unit Callsign/Nickname: Carbon 1 Specialty: Tactical Operations Rank: Captain Murdo Mcloud Alignment:TF141. Nationality:British(Scottish). Weapons of choice:ACR /w Holographic sight,M1911. Extra Items:Wedding ring. Gear:TF141 Brazillian gear,gloves,boots,holsters,etc. Callsign/nickname:Death. Specialty:Rifleman. Rank:Private. Chapter One "This is Butcher 5-9. We have cleared the houses. There is no sign of either operatives.", the Shadow Company lieutenant said, as he walked out of a rural, gray house in New Zealand. A familiar voice crackled on the radio. "5-9, I want them dead. Find them if it takes anything." It was Shepherd. "Copy sir. I'll keep looking. Butcher, out." Butcher sighed. General Shepherd wanted these war criminals dead. They had allegedly tried to kill him for something he didn't do. They had tried to kill him because they had wanted to show that in that Operation: MAKAROV'S AIDE, had been directed by Americans, while clearly it had been directed by Makarov. They had said Allen had been in charge. Butcher 5-9 didn't care. He was just doing his job. Getting paid for searching houses. Easy money! Butcher pulled down his balaclava, and lit a cigarette. It didn't taste American. He took it out of his mouth, and exhaled the smoke. He never inhaled. A shot rang out of nowhere, and collapsed on the ground. An aboriginal man walked ran out of the bushes, as another Shadow Company member stood in shock. The Shadow Company member raised his rifle, as a knife passed through his neck. He went down with a "Hwuck!". Another, Brit, wearing a gray Balaclava and whatever gear he could find, took off a MOLLE vest, and threw it down. He picked up the Shadow company vest, and motioned the Aboriginal. The two ran, and there was a bored Humvee driver, waiting for the inspection to pass. He was surprised when his window was busted open. A suppressed pistol came through, and he was shot through the chest, blood hitting the seat. The Brit, known as Reaper, unlocked the door through the window, and opened the door. He tossed the driver out, and got in. The aboriginal, Trojan, jumped up into the gunner seat. They sped out onto the road, as a Shadow Company soldier came out. "Hey!", he yelled, and jumped behind a fence as Trojan opened fire on him. The shots tore the fence apart, and there was a yelp as blood sprayed all around. Three Shadow company members saw, and opened fire. A technical came behind them, and as the Humvee turned, the Technical made a shortcut, and began to cut the two off. The Technical drove in front of the Humvee, but Reaper just changed gears, and sped on. He crashed into the technical, and pushed him into a lane of New Zealand traffic. Trojan looked at the surprised Shadow company gunner, and he pulled out his M9, shooting three shots into him. Trojan then put down his M9, and loaded up the turret. He shot through the roof, and the Humvee swerved off, blazing through the wrong lane of traffic. Reaper sped past oncoming cars, speeding around them, as a Police helicopter appeared in the sky. Trojan spoke up in a heavy Australian accent. "Reaper, we got a police helicopter in the sky!" The Humvee swerved, and started going the other way. "We're headed towards the docks! Hang on tight!", Reaper yelled, as the car went storming through traffic. Sirens howled, and police cars were everywhere. "Evasive maneuvers, Trojan! Don't harm em! Blow their tires!" Trojan secured his cap, and shot the tires of a car. The entire tire and wheel flew off, and half came off of the other one, smashing into another police car's windshield. That car crashed, and blocked half of traffic. A roadblock had appeared. Behind it, were the words, ROAD CLOSED. Police were lined up, ready to shoot. "Here we go!", Reaper yelled, as he jumped into the median, smashing through a thinly placed roadblock. "Keep 'em back! Fire in front of em", Reaper yelled, for the first time, his Cockney accent clear. For another few seconds, the police stopped. Then, the chopper flew in front of the Humvee, and backed away. Behind it, a Seahawk attack helicopter appeared. "Trojan, that Seahawk's got Shadow Company! Take it out!" The Seahawk opened fire, and the road tore ahead. The Humvee started swerving, as Reaper tried to avoid the fire from the Seahawk's gunner. "Take out that gunner!", Reaper screamed. Trojan had a dazed look in his face. "How can I, with your driving!?" Reaper drove straight, and in an instant, the gunner was down. Another took his place, and opened up. Trojan hit the fuselage, an the Helicopter lit on fire. One soldier was engulfed in flames, and jumped. Another few got thrown out as the helicopter spun wildly. "We're almost to the boat!", Reaper yelled, as Trojan readjusted his cap. "We got foot mobiles, comin' this way! It looks like SWAT!" Reaper drove faster. "Do not engage! We're not harming any civies!" Trojan fired ahead of them, and suddenly there was a huge bump. The Humvee went over the edge of the road, and smashed into the beach sand, grayed by the cloudy sky. "Out of the car, GO!", Reaper screamed once more, jumping out. He pulled out his M1911, and began firing at the SWAT. They shot back. Reaper jumped onto a boat labeled the "ENDLESS", and covered Trojan while he made a run for it. Trojan jumped aboard, as more SWAT approached. He threw down the ramp, and the boat started speeding off. Trojan gasped. "Where we going!?" Reaper looked up from the controls. "Australia and Britain!", he yelled. They sped off, the SWAT calling in reinforcements. EliteMaster117 01:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC)